Bats, Aliens, Secrets, and the Sacred Journal
by jazzybizzle
Summary: SEQUEL TO RUN THIS TOWN: TITANS TOGETHER! Nightwing discovers a Bat family secret, Starfire's brother-Wildfire-comes crashing to Earth, Raven buys a new journal and is in for shocking results, Beast Boy's trying to figure it out, and Terra's friendship with Aqualad heats up. NightStar BBRae CyBee AquaTerra and other pairings as well!
1. I Have A What?

**Yay! The sequel! I decided to update this early :) Sorry if it's kinda short, but the chapters get longer as the story progresses!**

**Soooo, this story is labeled underneath Robin and Starfire because I guess it's fits more in the plot-by the SLIGHTEST. But in reality, like in Teen Titans episodes, EVERYONE gets their spotlight. So really, this should've been a Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Terra story xP**

**Those aren't the pairings though! That'll be an odd sixsome...*shudders***

**ANYWAY.**

**Full Summary: Nightwing discovers a Bat family secret, Starfire's brother-Wildfire-comes crashing to Earth, Raven buys a new journal and is in for shocking results, Beast Boy's trying to figure it out, and Terra's friendship with Aqualad heats up.**

**Pairings: NightStar, BBRae, CyBee, AquaTerra...Wildfire/OC, some BlackX and****...that's all I can say for now. Of course, you could already tell by my stories that I hardly ship the first four-and the first two will have my heart exploding in fangirl feels ^.^**

**Wildfire/OC should be easy to explain; you'll see what I'm talking about.**

**And plus, you don't have to read Run This Town: Titans Together if you haven't read it yet. This story is easy to understand anyway. Just go with le flow...:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own my OC, Ariana!**

* * *

_Click clack, click clack. Clickity clack clak._

The Titans leader was busily typing away his email message-and yes, people still do emails. Last time they checked, Bruce Wayne didn't own a Facebook or Twitter. You're kidding right?-to his father of all purposes and legal actions. This was a normal thing shared between them. There would be the occasional transmission call, but it was mostly emails to check in on how the other person was doing.

_Aaaand send._

The Ops doors opened, and the masked hero strolled in a few minutes later. The first thing he spotted was a redhead, sitting on a stool, her back slightly leaned forward against the kitchen counter. From the looks, she was looking through a magazine and was animated by what was on the pages. Her skin was an exotic shade of orange, her hair long, naturally voluminous and a flaming red. And her green eyes with light green scleras was her signature mark of being a Tamaranian. The sunlight hit her perfectly from where it shined through the huge window/screen that displayed across the room, with the entire view of the city.

He smirked, making his way over to her, unnoticed.

She turned a page, cheek resting against her palm, when arms paler than hers in contrast wrapped around her slim form, and her backside and head were gently pressed against someone's front. Her heart jumped, and a smile spread across her own lips.

"Greetings," Starfire said, still looking through the magazine.

"Hi there." Nightwing rested his chin on her shoulder. "What'cha doing?"

"Skimming through this 'mag-a-zine'. You Earthling's have an...odd choice of vocabulary."

"And you Tamaranians don't?"

Starfire was quiet, still smiling.

"Where is everyone? The Tower's been kinda quiet..."

"I think our friends are down in the garage. I was just about to go down." Starfire turned around in her seat, leaving her magazine there, and wrapped her arms around Nightwing's neck. Nightwing rearranged his hands to a more natural position on her hips, and she pulled his mouth to hers for a kiss soon afterward.

Nightwing and Starfire were indeed back together. Almost a year ago, their relationship had came to an end after a heated argument over Robin, Nightwing's former alias, and his cold attitude; Starfire had compared him to Slade, now dead, and Robin didn't take that too well. He eventually left to go spend some time with his father and step-brothers and sisters before making his return for the downfall of Slade-and his first time as Nightwing.

Starfire pulled back from the kiss, giggling at Nightwing's dazed expression. She hopped off the stool and the two proceeded down to the garage.

TT

Cyborg was working on the T-Ship, and Beast Boy was actually allowed to work on the T-Car; Terra was sitting inside the car in the passenger seat, nodding her head to the music, which was playing from the T-Car as the boys worked; the changeling was leaned over, his back arched. He was wearing a pair of jeans and sneakers with no shirt on.

His strong backside was in a great view from where Raven sat. She was in the corner, reading. Her long hair was in her face so she didn't make it obvious that she was occasionally staring in her green boyfriend's direction. She couldn't help it. His back was slightly shining with sweat, and the muscle exposure sure wasn't helping.

Raven snuck another peek, biting her lip.

Beast Boy knew that she was watching him too; that's why he ditched his shirt, along with the fact that hot air from outside blew in from the open garage door. His enhanced senses heard her intake of breath whenever she did it, feeling her eyes boring into his back. If he turned around to wipe his hands, his front would be exposed, and he had a strong feeling that her cheeks would turn as red as her monstrous father.

In the center of his chest was a faint scar from when he was stabbed during battle. It was Malchior's doing, and the changeling had indeed lost his life; miraculously, he came back after Raven sent Malchior to a dark demension.

"Like what you see, Rae?" he said before turning around to face her.

Raven's nostrils flared as her cover was blown, but her face cleared out just as quickly. "You're an idiot."

Beast Boy grinned as Nightwing and Starfire came down in the garage. "I know, but you love it."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking," Starfire said, sitting down next to Raven. "What ever has Beast Boy done this time?"

"Being stupid and attractive," Raven mumbled.

Starfire giggled, watching Nightwing stroll over to his N-Cycle to observe it. "Are you going to do some working on your N-Cycle?"

Nightwing nodded, running his fingers along the cool metal. "I left my tools upstairs. I'll be right back." He made a brisk jog as he exited the garage to go upstairs. Entering the Ops, he was about to cross the room to get to the doors when he heard a faint beeping sound coming from the big screen.

He slowly turned around, recognizing the sound of a transmission call. The screen read:

**INCOMING CALL FROM:**

**GOTHAM CITY**

Nightwing inched towards the screen, now curious and suspicious at the same time. Looking around himself and double checking that he was alone, he accepted the call. He preferred to be alone during these calls, unless Starfire or Raven was with him; the Titans met the Bats not too recently, as well as the Batman himself-and Catwoman too, who was apparently his wife now. Beast Boy, and Terra, completely flipped out and embarrassed Nightwing to no end. The dinner was filled with question after question from the green teen. Cyborg was okay, and Terra was close to getting on Nightwing's nerves. Starfire was perfect, even though she was nervous with meeting Nightwing's father figure, and Raven had the most self control.

Nightwing took off his mask to be respectful-and it was just so natural to look at his father with his own blue eyes. Soon he came face to face with an older blue-eyed man sitting at a desk, and a butler standing beside him.

"Bruce," Richard said. "Alfred. It's good hearing from you."

"Likewise," Bruce replied. He looked wary, tired, and almost like he was about to go into shock right then and there for some reason.

"It's nice seeing you again, Master Dick," Alfred said with a smile, and Richard returned it.

"So what's going on?" Richard crossed his arms.

"As you know..." Bruce hesitated, trying to form his thoughts into words about his wife. "Selina is...very good with keeping secrets. And she's a sneaky, conniving woman..."

"And you married her because...?" Richard commented, and Bruce's eyes narrowed at his son.

"Bruce..." Alfred said quietly, and Bruce's face went back to its wary look.

"Anyway, recently we have got to talking..." Bruce continued. "She was being too sweet to me, cooking my favorite meals, giving me back massages..."

"Is this story getting better or R-rated?" Richard made a face, and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Look, Dick-she got to talking about you and your family," Bruce said slightly harsher than intended, and Richard knew he wasn't talking about the Bats _or_ the Titans.

"What about my family?" Richard asked in a much quieter tone.

"She told me something that I just wouldn't believe, up until I saw with my own eyes." Bruce studied Richard, seeing him get tense and uneasy.

"What...did she tell you?" Richard gulped. It could be anything, especially if it had Selina Kyle written all over it.

Bruce took a deep breath, and he was silent for almost a solid minute. The suspense was killing Richard, he knew.

"She told me that the day I took you under my wing..._she'd _taken someone under her wing too. Someone who she's kept secret this whole time. Someone she thought of as a daughter. She never showed her around or brought her out often because Selina did everything she could to protect her. Joker was at large, your parents were murdered..."

Richard's eyes narrowed. "What're you...?"

"Dick..." Bruce leaned forward. "You still have a family member left in the Grayson bloodline-in _your _generation."

Richard felt his heart stop for a moment, now speechless.

"Her name is Ariana Marie Grayson."

"And..." Richard licked his lips. "who is she to me?"

Bruce exchanged glances with Alfred. Alfred knew Bruce couldn't say, so he did it instead.

"She's your younger sister, Master Dick..."

* * *

**Orignally, I was gonna have Ariana's middle name be Mary, but in my opinion, Marie flows better :) And Ariana is such a pretty name-it made me think of Ariana Grande!**

**Soooo...I think she'll be an awesome character to work with. I hope you all will like her too!**

**I know this was a boring introduction. Bleh xP**

**Review!**


	2. Meeting Ariana and That Journal

**Hey hey hey! Here's chapter two!**_  
_

* * *

_My...younger sister?_

Richard was absolutely still as he took the news in. Alfred thought that he looked exactly like Bruce when he found out, and was afraid that Master Dick was going into shock. Several emotions flickered across Richard's face. First disbelief, then surprise, then disbelief again, then anger, sadness; his jaw clenched and unclenched, his mouth agape, his eyes going from the window to the screen and back again.

_No. That's...that can't be true. I would've known..._

"That's impossible..." Richard finally broke the tense silence. "That's...Is this a _joke_?"

Bruce shook his head. "I'm just as shocked as you are, Dick."

"How can I _not remember_ having a _so-called_ sister?!" Richard demanded hotly. "I was old enough to know that I never _had _one!"

"Richard, listen-"

"That's a sick joke, Bruce!"

_"It's not a joke_, dammit!" Bruce shot back, and Richard took a step back at his advance. Bruce sighed, folding his hands on the desk. "This is serious," he continued as calmly as he could. "Quit being stubborn and calm down."

"You're telling me," Richard grumbled.

Bruce ignored that.

"This...Ariana..." Richard sighed heavily. "How old is she?"

"Sixteen."

"Where is she now?"

"With Selina."

"Which is where?"

"At her old house, where Ariana's been staying during her adolescence."

"Does she know about-?"

"She knows everything. She wants to meet you."

"Oh she does, does she?"

"_Yes."_

"What are you _not_ telling me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just asked a simple question."

"I don't like your attitude."

"You don't have to. I'm kinda pissed right now, in case you haven't noticed."

"Well don't be mad at me, be mad at your mother."

"_Step-_mother."

"Same thing. Stop being smart."

"Who do you think I got it from?"

The two men glowered at each other, and Alfred just stood there awkwardly.

"If I may interrupt, sir," Alfred said, and Bruce tore his gaze away from Richard to look at his father figure.

"Go ahead, Alfred." Bruce huffed, leaning back into his seat.

"What Bruce is trying to say is that Ariana is just as confused, as well as upset," Alfred explained. "In fact, Ariana, I believe, _can _explain everything to you if you agree to meet up with her in person. Either here in Gotham or down in your city will do."

Richard relaxed a little bit. "Alright...I guess I could come over there and meet her..." He grasped his chin with one hand, the other arm crossed as he thought out loud. "Then I could let her stay here if she wanted...that way I won't be going back and forth between Gotham and Jump..." He looked back up into the screen. "So, since she was raised by Selina...is she properly trained or...?"

Alfred and Bruce nodded.

"Okay..." Richard was a little timid as he asked the next question. "What's she like...?"

Bruce exchanged glances with Alfred.

"She's absolutely wonderful." Alfred smiled at Richard. "Just like you too. She was home-schooled after Selina adopted her, so she doesn't have many friends. But when she finally came by here, she was welcomed with open arms."

A faint ringing sound was heard then.

"Oh, they must have returned. I'll go get the door." Alfred straightened up. "Hopefully I'll see you soon, Master Dick."

"See you later, Alfred," said Richard, and Alfred left the room.

Bruce continued to stare at Richard, waiting. "So what's your decision?"

Richard licked his lips and sighed. "How does tomorrow sound?"

* * *

"So...you are reuniting with your secret younger sister today?" Starfire asked, sitting at Nightwing's desk as she watched him pace back and forth. While she was wearing a pink cami and purple shorts, he wore a white striped button down shirt (keeping it un-tucked and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows) with black jeans and matching sneakers.

Nightwing nodded, pausing his pacing to look at her. "What do you think?"

"I think it's absolutely wonderful." Starfire smiled, resting her hands in her lap.

"Really?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" When Nightwing didn't answer, she asked, "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, a few hours maybe?" He checked the time; it was 11:30. "I guess I'll come back around three or four, depending on how things go."

Starfire nodded. "Well, take all the time you need. The team shall be fine during your short absence."

"I know you will be." Nightwing smiled at her, and she returned it. Starfire got up, walking over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Be careful," she said, and he responded with a kiss. Her lips yielded up against his, returning it just before he pulled back.

"'Kay," he said, kissing her forehead. Starfire followed him out of his room.

"Nightwing's got a _sister_?!" Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Terra yelled in unison as Starfire informed them after Nightwing had left. The three Titans were sitting on the couch together while Starfire stood in front of them; Beast Boy's arm was wrapped around Raven's shoulders, and Cyborg and Terra had video game controllers in their hands.

"Yes, he has a younger sister, and he is going to the City of Gotham to meet her," Starfire said. "His trip won't be very long. He should be back around the afternoon, and is planning on bringing her here."

"She's staying here?" Raven asked, looking up from her book, and Starfire nodded. "Hmm. This will be good for him. And we get to see what she's about."

"Agreed. He is lucky that he has found out about his sister's whereabouts..." Starfire's face fell at the end, looking at her feet as she thought of her younger brother, Wildfire. After Madam Rouge fooled them all by posing as Wildfire a few yeards back, Starfire vowed that she'll find her real brother. Someday...

TT

Richard pulled up to the side of Wayne Manor and parked. Getting off his N-Cycle, he looked around before removing his mask and heading up to the front door. He knocked three times, his hand shaking a little bit. He had to admit, he was nervous; he wished the butterflies in his stomach would stop flying around. Of course, he was taught to appear calm on the outside.

"I got it, Alfred!" said a familiar voice from behind the door and it opened. Richard smiled at who he saw standing there, and she smiled back. "Hey, Dick."

"Hey, Babs. Can I come in?"

Barbara Gordon stepped aside, letting Richard walked in. They shared a hug, and Barbara led the way into the den. Lounging around were his other step-siblings: Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown, Damian Wayne, and Tim Drake. Even Jason Todd, also known as Red X, was amongst the bunch; he was romantically involved with Starfire's sister, Blackfire.

Richard hugged all of them.

"So what brings you here?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, birdy boy," Jason said with a grin. "Got bored making out with your cutie?"

Richard ignored that.

"He's here to see Ariana, stupid!" Damian thumped Tim on the forehead, and Tim cursed. "Oooh, I'm telling Dad you cursed!"

"What's Bruce gonna do?!" Tim shot back.

Richard slowly shook his head with pursed lips, looking down at Cassandra.

"She's upstairs," Cassy told him.

"Thanks," Richard replied.

"Want us to go get her down here?" Stephanie asked, now standing next to him.

"Sure, Steph," Richard said, and Stephanie smiled, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. Cassy and the rest of his step-siblings covered their ears. "Why're you guys-?"

"ARIANAAAAA!" Stephanie yelled at the top of her lungs, and Richard's ear drums nearly exploded; he covered his own ears. "COME DOOOOOOOWN! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOU!"

Richard gave Stephanie a look. "Are you done?"

Stephanie nodded with a toothy grin.

"_Coming, I'm coming!_" another female voice came from upstairs and down the hallway, and the butterflies were back in Richard's stomach.

He looked up at the stairs as a young lady appeared at the top of it. Their eyes met, blue into blue, and that's when Richard saw it. He _saw_ the resemblance. It was almost like he was looking at a female counterpart of himself. She had the same shade of skin, same eyes, similar facial structure. She had the same shade of black hair, which flowed down to her midriff; her bangs, reaching down to her chin, framed her face. She was slim, but also curvy all the same-like a sporty body.

He watched as she slowly descended down the stairs, her eyes never leaving his. She was mirroring his shock and disbelief, but mutually having that attraction-the kind that's shared between family members. When you know that they're truly your family. Ariana got off the last step and slowly approached her older brother. Both were speechless, and apparently so were their audience. Even Damian and Tim had stopped bickering with each other to watch.

Something clicked in Richard's brain. She was the only Grayson left. He had no idea where other members of the Grayson family were; he didn't remember being that much in touch with his grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. He and his parents traveled a lot, so there wasn't much time to settle down. That's why he never had any real friends until he met Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven.

It must've registered in Ariana's brain as well, because she looked like she was about to start crying. Either from sadness, happiness, anger, or some of each emotion, Richard wasn't sure. Before he knew it, she flung herself at him and hugged him tight. His arms were around her in an instant, and he felt a knot build in his throat. He fought the urge not to shed a tear. He had to be strong.

Eventually, Ariana pulled away first, muttering something on the lines of an apology and stating that she wasn't really somebody who cried a lot. Richard replied with a chuckle.

Ariana tucked a strand behind her ear. "So...I'm guessing you want an explanation, huh?"

"An explanation would be nice," Richard agreed.

Ariana noticed everyone staring at them like they were their favorite movie. She rolled her eyes, looking a lot like her older brother when she did it. "Let's go down to the Bat Cave."

TT

Raven walked into the Ops, wearing a dark tee, shorts, combat boots, and a bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, Rae," Beast Boy greeted, and Cyborg and Terra looked up too.

"Where're you heading?" Terra asked.

"The book store," Raven said.

Beast Boy got to his feet as he said, "Cool. I'll come with!"

"But you hate anything with books in it." Raven stared at Beast Boy in disbelief, following him downstairs.

"Where there are _books, _there are _comics!" _Beast Boy said simply. "C'mon, baby, get with the program!" They started walking outside and down the street; the book store wasn't that fair of a walk, at least to Raven it wasn't. "Besides, I wanted to get out of the house and spend time with you," he added, his cheeks turning a faint pink as he smiled sheepishly. He laced their fingers together as they walked, making her smile a little and walk even closer to him.

They reached Star-Books and walked inside. Raven saw Beast Boy's eyes brighten when he saw the comic book section. "You go," she said to him. "I'll check out some of the horror novels." He nearly squealed and kissed her cheek before running off like a child high off candy.

Raven sighed, shaking her head as she went in the opposite direction. She could use a good horror story; lately, she had been reading more of the Supernatural and Suspense and Action that was most likely enforced by Beast Boy himself.

The horror section was full of new releases, much to her delight, which she kept on the inside; most of the time when she came, she'd see the same things-and she practically read them all.

What surprised her was that there was another shelf next to the books full of journals. After picking up a dark looking book, one that got her interest, she pulled it under her arm and took a look at the journals. There were many styles, several references to Halloween; some had cobwebs, some jack-o-lanterns-like the Headless Huntsman-and others were made of creative blood splatters.

One caught her eye in particular. It was black, made of soft velvet, and was a little bigger than her book-but not quite as thick. The pages were black with white lines, and came with a silver pen. In silver letters across the bottom, in medium sized cursive writing, had the word _**Pride** _on it.

As Raven picked it up, she examined it closely; the pen may have had silver ink, but the body was black with silver 'blood' splatters. From what Raven has read in stories, and that oddly fascinated her, was that unicorns had silver blood. The pen also had a cute feather sticking out of the end.

Raven saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and she looked at the journal closely. For a crazy moment, she thought the journal had some sort of pair of eyes-four of them to be exact. Now that she really was looking, the eyelids were closed. Then they opened, and four devilish red orbs stared back at her.

Raven didn't move. She couldn't. She was entranced by the...strange beauty. The eyes were...familiar and...quite interesting to look at and...Her mind was completely blank, besides the red. She didn't even notice that her own eyes were red, nor the fact that the next pair were slowly forming above them...

"Raven!"

Beast Boy's voice brought her out of it, and her eyes returned to normal. The eyes on the journal disappeared as the changeling approached, wrapping his arm around her.

"So have you found what you're gonna get?" he asked, holding a complete stack of _Zombies Walking _comics under his arm; Zombies Walking was a cool zombie show that Beast Boy found both awesome, but kinda creepy and funny. And did he mention_ awesome_?!

"U-Uh, yeah..." Raven stammered, looking down at the journal; it looked just like a normal thing with paper stuffed inside. Did she really see what she thought she saw? No...that couldn't be...she was just overreacting, that's all. Too caught up in the horror genre. "Just this book and..." She held it up with a little smile. "This journal."

* * *

**You guys deserved a longer chapter (: You're welcome!**

**First day back from Winter Break today! I got Algebra I, History, English II, and Biology I.**

**...Awesome.**


	3. Ariana's Story

**Heyo, peeps! It's been FOREVER! I missed you guys :)**

**Because I'm having trouble with my Algebra and Biology, I can only get on the computer on weekends-and for one hour! It sucks!**

**Luckily, I had enough time today to update! And as soon as my grades go up, I'll be updating quicker.**

**Hey, authors have lives too ya know xP This school week has been stressful-and these stories, including this one, are my stress relievers. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ariana led the way down to the Bat Cave, Dick following in silence. She stopped at one point, leaning against the rail, and Dick crossed his arms as he casually leaned up against the Batmobile.

"I'm...guessing that you want me to start from the very beginning, huh?"

Dick nodded once. "I'm listening."

Ariana straightened up, and she started to pace.

"I was born on April 10, about two and a half years after you," she began. "And since then, I've had photographic memory. Anything that I have seen or done, any memory, I would never forget-and I would remember them as clearly as if it happened yesterday.

"We were very close when we were kids. You were the best big brother ever..." Her gaze was far off, and Dick was trying to remember someone who he had never seen before in his life. "But of course, the sibling rivalry began because of the usual boy-girl issue. I wanted to be like you, like mom and dad. But I never got into it really. I was the quieter sibling. While you guys performed, I just sat in the sidelines watching you. I even had my own seat next to grandpa." She smiled faintly, and by the look on Dick's face, she knew that she had to speed things up a little.

"On the night before the...accident," she continued. "I was watching you practice and...something happened. I don't know how, but you slipped and fell...and you hit your head...pretty hard."

"I don't remember that," said Dick.

"That's because you lost your memory, because of head trauma." Dick's eyes widened and narrowed after that. "The doctor told us the results, and Mom was afraid that you wouldn't recognize her anymore. So we went in to check up on you, and the good news was that your head was fine. No external damage at all, so you could come home. You recognized Mom, you recognized Dad...but you didn't...know...who _I _was."

Dick's mouth dropped.

"I was young at the time, so my first instinct was to run from the room, and I did-and I cried. You were confused, and your eyes...God, it hurt me so bad. How could you not remember your own sister?

"Nevertheless, you and Mom and Dad left early for their performance, and I stayed behind with Grandma. We waited for a few hours until we decided to go get our seats. Poor Grandma lost track of time, and so, since it was in a good walking distance, I was allowed to go see you guys myself.

"But...when I found out what happened..." Her eyes were now glassy; tearful. "When I heard the screaming...saw the people running...I knew what had happened. I saw their shadows just before I walked in, and I thought that was part of their routine or something...But it wasn't. I didn't see you; I didn't know if they had got you too, so I ran...

"I don't know when I stopped, but it was raining, and I stepped into the nearest pub and sat by myself. And I cried again. The bartender, who was a really nice man, asked me if I wanted a burger or something on the house. Before I could answer...well..."

"_Make that two, Bryan," __said a sultry voice. Little Ariana looked and saw a beautiful woman with jet black pixie cut hair and curves of perfection, sitting at one of the stools; she was clothed in all black, a leather jacket and boots going perfectly with her skin tight jeans and shirt. Her red lips pulled up into a smile as she met the gaze with the child, taking off her glasses. "Make one of those a kiddy meal for the kiddy. Put it on my tab."_

_"You got it, Selina," Bryan said, and Selina got to her feet._

_Ariana was absolutely still as the gorgeous woman sashayed over to where she sat, and sat down across from her; Selina removed her sunglasses, revealing almond shaped light green eyes._

_"Hello, sweety," she said, her voice almost sounding like a purr. "Would you like to tell me why you're alone by yourself and crying?"_

_"M-My parents..." Ariana sniffed. "T-They were...k-killed!" Her voice was quiet, but Selina heard her all the same. "And...I d-don't know w-where my brother is!"_

_And, somewhere across town was a young Dick Grayson running aimlessly, desperate to get out of there. Out of anywhere. However, just as he was about to hit the trees, a tall black figure with a Bat insignia appeared in front of him._

_"Aww..." Selina frowned, genuinely concerned._

_"N-Now I'm all alone..." Ariana looked down at the table, letting another tear fall down her cheek. "I don't have anyone..."_

_FLASH._

_"You know what, Ariana?" Selina said, leaning a little on her hands, watching the girl plop a french fry in her mouth._

_"What?" Ariana said curiously. Within a short span of ten minutes, she found herself comfortable around Selina; there was a budding bond on the horizon for the two._

_"We have more in common than you think."_

_"How?"_

_"Well..." Selina decided to keep things PG. "Like you, I'm on my own...I've actually been for a while. I lost my parents too when I was young."_

_"Really?" Ariana sighed, "I'm sorry."_

_Selina smiled. "You're a sweet girl."_

_Ariana cracked a watery one back. "You're a sweet woman."_

_Selina giggled. If only she knew..._

_"Thank you for paying," Ariana continued. "For my food and all. I should really get back but..." She looked out the window, lightning flashing, "I don't know where to go."_

_"Your grandparents?"_

_Ariana shook her head._

_"Well..." Selina pondered. "I'm about to leave in a few minutes. Would you like to come back to my place? You can sleep in the spare bedroom I have. Then we can see where we go from there in the morning. How's that sound?"_

_"Great!" Ariana squealed, finishing up her soda. The last thing she wanted to be was alone..._

"I eventually stayed permanently," Ariana continued. "She became my motherly figure, revealing who she really was not two months after I began living with her. She took me under her wing, training me. I barely went out, and I was okay with that. I even fought alongside her a few times, but...of course people paid attention to Batman and Robin." She smiled in Dick's direction, and he even returned it. "When I did go out, I wore a leather suit like she did, as well as the goggles, but it was simple then. And as I got older, it...matured some. I guess you could say I was Catgirl, since I was Catwoman's sidekick, but that's like saying you were Batboy, you know?" Dick nodded._  
_

"Selina noticed my sudden interest in the Bats..." Ariana sighed. "Robin in particular. At first, Selina teased me as if I had a crush on him, but I assured her that it was anything _but _that. Remember what I said about my photographic memory?" Dick nodded again. "Well, when I would see you as Robin in the papers and the news, I tried to figure you out-because I _knew _that I knew you from...somewhere. You always had on a mask, so I was never sure. I had convinced myself that I had no family left besides Selina.

"And then you were everywhere-_The Teen Titans. Robin the Boy Wonder _as the leader. You were in Jump, while I continued to quietly reside in Arkham..."

"What did you call yourself then? Your other alias?" Dick questioned.

"Same as you. You went by Robin, the name Mom always called you. And...I went by her nickname for me." She looked up to meet his gaze. "Dove." She shrugged her shoulders once.

"That's a...nice name," Dick said thoughtfully.

"Mom had bird nicknames for the both of us," Ariana nodded with a little smile. "We were in the park, watching the birds. And it was on your birthday-your _fourth _birthday."

"You remembered back to when you were only _two?"_

Ariana giggled. "It's a gift, Dick."

Dick chuckled.

* * *

"Eventually, I grew out of the leather and decided to make my own suit..." Ariana was saying timidly. "I still have it though..."

"Come on out then," Dick said, waiting at the foot of the steps. He was suited up and ready to head back to the Tower.

"...Alright."

His younger sibling emerged from the bathroom and headed downstairs slowly. He started smiling, for it reminded him greatly of his own days as Robin; she wore a white vest instead of red, black leggings, boots and gloves, all having protective body armor. On her right pectoral was the letter"D" matching the same white as the top of her suit, and a silver utility belt with various pouches for her equipment. To top it off she also had a black cape that had white on the inside, her hair was in a ponytail, and she had the same domino mask as her brother; the black edges were a little sharper though, almost like a cat.

"I see where you got your inspiration from," he said and she blushed.

"Is it bad or...?"

"No, it's perfect." He looked back to the stairs. "Did you say goodbye to Selina?"

Ariana nodded. "Yes...it was kinda hard, but we both know that it won't be forever."

Dick nodded too. "Good." He picked up her luggage and smiled at her. "Let's go, Dove."

Ariana smiled back, bashful as she followed him out the manor. _Dove...that's my new alias. Following in Dick's footsteps. I love you, Mom...I hope you're proud of me..._

* * *

**From now on, Ariana will be referred to Dove, just so no one will get confused in the next chapter; but, like with private moments between characters, she'll be converted back to Ariana.**

**SPOILER ALERT! Who's ready to meet Starfire and Blackfire's baby bro? I'm so excited xD**

**Dove's costume is pretty much like Robin's (I was looking at Young Justice, when Dick was Robin xP) except where there's red, it's white (which gives emphasis on Dove). I figured that giving her a bird name would be cool, so she can be like her big bro xDD**

**Review!**


	4. Comfort

**OMG I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE MAD AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG. But let me just take the time to thank you guys for constantly reminding me and pushing me to work on this :)**

**P.S.: Tonight's episode of TTG! was so funny! Robin made my day! He was gettin' it in that car! Ahaha xDDD**

* * *

The Ops doors opened, making the other Titans look up.

"Hey, guys," Nightwing greeted. "How's-?"

"NIGHTWING!" Starfire slammed into Nightwing, nearly knocking him over in a bone-crushing, loving hug. "I have missed you so! How were your travels? Are you swell?"

Nightwing chuckled dryly, rubbing her back and kissing the side of her head. "I'm fine, Star. Did I miss anything?"

"Naaah," said Terra. "It was pretty boring around here up until you showed up."

"Nightwing!" barked a female voice, now coming in the room, tugging her bags behind her. The Titans gasped, taking in what looked like a gender bended version of their leader, and noticed the similarities. "Just because this is _your house, _that _does not _give you the right to leave _your guest _at the elevator!"

"Hehe...sorry, Dove," Nightwing replied sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Titans, this is my sister, Ariana Marie Grayson-refer to her as Dove. Dove, this is Starfire, Terra, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy." As he introduced the Titans, she shook their hands.

"It is so wonderful to meet you!" Starfire glomped Dove in a hug.

"Same!" Dove gasped, looking over at Nightwing. "Why did I have a feeling that she was gonna do that?"

Nightwing chuckled.

"So," Dove said when Starfire finally released her. "Where am I staying?"

"I already installed a bed for ya," Cyborg said, heading out the Ops. "Follow _moi."_

::.::

"Overall, I think the Titans like you," Nightwing said, sipping his hot cocoa as he leaned against the sink; it was after dark, and everyone was in their pajamas.

"Really?" Dove cupped her hot mug with her hands; she sat at the kitchen table, wearing her pj's as well. And, like her big bro, her mask was present.

"'Course. Why not?"

Dove shrugged. "This is my first time making friends outside of our family. I'm just wondering if I'm doing it right..." She took another sip of the brown goodness.

"You won't have to. Friendship comes naturally around here. You'll feel more than welcome."

They drank their hot cocoa simultaneously.

"And that Starfire girl you're dating...she mentioned something to me about her siblings. You know, that her sister was evil and now she's in the middle..."

"Mhmm..."

"And something about a brother...She started to cry and...and she left."

"So that's why she was crying..." He thought out loud before telling her, "She has a younger brother, but he...disappeared a long time ago. It's...complicated."

"I see."

"She still has hope that he's out there. That's what I admire about her and Raven. They have so much hope...and I guess they're rubbing off on me." He shrugged. "I used to think that Bruce and..._our _brothers and sisters were the only idea of family left. The Grayson family fell apart the day Mom and Dad died. Since then, no one wanted anything to do with me.

"And then Bruce and Alfred called the other day, saying that there was a Grayson left that still _cared_? And was of _my_ generation? _My_ sibling? I instantly denied. I refused to believe it because you never came up in a memory. Not one. When I met you, when I saw you coming down those stairs...there's no denying it..."

"Because we both have Mom's eyes..." She murmured.

He nodded. "Right."

"Do you think that Starfire's brother will return?"

Nightwing set his empty mug down, walking over to her. "You came back. And sometime, so will he." He looked at the clock. "It's getting late." He dropped a brotherly kiss on her forehead and then experienced a brief flashback: little Dick waddled over and kissed baby Ari on her forehead as she slept. _Huh_..."You should get to bed."

Dove smiled. "Yes, sir." She saluted him, and he couldn't help but smile after her as she left the room. He followed suite after a few minutes, thinking back. Things sure have changed within the last 24 hours prior. For years, he craved for a Grayson; someone who would be there to tell him that things were gonna be okay, that he wasn't alone.

If he hadn't found the Titans, mainly Starfire, he wouldn't know what he'd do.

He began to head to his room, but at the thought of the alieness, he headed further down the quiet hallway. Approaching her door, he rose his fist to knock when he heard her speaking, voice shaky and uneven with tears.

_"Oh X'hal...nala kas'ka bacht...nornco g'hes sim'ekla Ryand'r...aut f'ot qep..."_

He slowly opened the door as she fell silent, hearing more sniffing and quiet sobbing. She was laying on her side, back facing him; she wiped a hand across her face, hugging her pillow. He knocked gently, "Starfire?"

Starfire sat up straight, turning around as he walked further into the room; she watched him take off his mask and set it on her dresser. "R-Richard...I...I did not know that y-y-you were s-still up..."

"Were you praying?" He asked her, pulling the sheets aside so he could slide in next to her. She nodded, tearing up again. "Was it about your brother?" Tears began to fall as she started to break down again.

"W-Will you h-hold me?" She choked through her sobs, and he nodded; she eased herself downwards as he rolled on his side, resting her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around his torso. She sobbed harder, and he held her, one arm around her back, his other hand stroking her hair. She tried to talk, but what came out was incoherent Tamaranian, broken words of sorrow.

Richard dropped a kiss to her forehead, whispering words of comfort and telling her he loved her. He felt so bad for her; he barely knew Ariana. But Starfire _knew_ Wildfire. _Grew up_ with him. Shared _memories_. Watched him leave at such a young age before she had to endure her slave days.

Starfire's sobs got worse, and Richard began to panic. He normally got her to calm down a bit after ten minutes. But this...this has been going on for over thirty minutes. And there was only one person, he dare think it, that knew Starfire better than he and Raven ever could. The reason why her brother was nowhere to be found.

He reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell phone, and scrolled through his contacts until he reached the B's.

Then he put the phone to his ear.

Starfire's fingers clenched around his wet shirt, a killer headache now forming. Why couldn't she stop crying? And who was Richard calling at a time like this? Was she not important enough?

"Hey," she heard him say. "I know, I know, I'm sorry for waking you up...Look...I think she needs to talk to you...Yeah...Uh huh...Exactly...I don't know what to-...Alright. Hold on." Richard handed her his cell. "The phone's for you."

Starfire's sobs ceased to a minimal as she sat up, her glistening eyes narrowing at him with curiosity as she took his cellular device and placed it on her ear.

"G...Greetings?" she croaked.

_"Koriand'r..."_

Starfire's eyes widened in shock. _"_Komand'r?_"_

_"Talk to me, k'nar'ah_."

Starfire sighed. "Kom, shesh kan yoma!" She got up and wandered to the bathroom. "Mor'flek'ta ket siiy kive..." She closed the door, and her voice went soft and muffled.

Richard sat up straighter and waited, getting nervous. Although Starfire had taught him some Tamaranian language, he had no idea what Starfire and Blackfire were talking about; they were so fluent and fast that he couldn't keep up. He decided to give up after two minutes. He just hoped Blackfire was being nice...

Thankfully, by the time Starfire emerged from the bathroom, turning the light off on the way out, only a sniff escaped her as she ended the call. Richard, who had been dozing off, snapped back up as she tossed his phone over to him, which he had caught swiftly and put it on the bedside table.

Wordlessly, she crawled back into bed and back in Richard's arms. Before cuddling into him fully, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, then lowered her head again, resting on his shoulder.

"Are you alright now?" he asked her softly, rubbing her back.

She nodded. "Yes...I am now...I apologize for keeping you up."

"It's okay. So...was she nice? Did she...help any?" he asked awkwardly.

She giggled; it was dry, but still music to his ears. "I think you should have more...faith in my sister. I am aware of what she has done in the past...but she is...better than she was two Earth years ago."

"Mmm."

"Her words of comfort were sincere. She too wonders about Wildfire's...absence, and says that everything will be the o-kay."

Richard was shocked, and he felt Kori nod her head.

"But on a departing note, she also informed me to pick up my undergarments of big girl and stay strong."

He chuckled. "That sounds like the Blackfire we know and love...sorta."

She giggled once more, then yawned.

He caressed the side of her face. "Sleep, Kori..." He kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Stay?" She asked, arms tightening around him.

He nodded, and they shared another kiss before getting underneath the sheets together. He cuddled her again, knowing that it was his company she craved.

"I thank you..." She murmured. "You have been very patient with me."

"You've been there for me through it all, at the moments where I was at my lowest point. It would only be fair if I return the favor." He ran a hand through her hair, lips pressing against her forehead. "And...I don't like seeing you like this. Suffering. I want you to be happy."

Starfire pulled back, their noses barely touching as she gazed at him. "I won't be truly happy until my brother returns."

He nodded. "I know. He'll come back, Star. I promise."

"I love you, Richard."

"I love you too, Kori." He kissed her again, smiling against her mouth as she giggled some more.

And on that note, she smiled and leaned into him, and the two eventually fell asleep.

::.::

Blackfire sighed as she hung up her phone, tossing it somewhere as she rolled over on her side to get some more sleep.

Then her eyes set on someone else's.

"Hello, beautiful."

She smirked sleepily, "I'm flattered, Jason. But you do realize that Bruce expects me to be a good girl while I stay here, right?"

Jason smiled tiredly back. "Got bored. Couldn't sleep."

"You too?" She ran her fingers through the white streak of hair he had, outnumbered by his black locks. "X'hal, what is up with everybody not sleeping around here?"

"Who're you talking about?"

Blackfire rolled her eyes. "Your big brother called, telling me about my little sister's troubles."

"Dicky called?" Jason mocked excitement and failed because of his drowsiness. "Aw, man! And you didn't tell me?"

"Slipped my mind."

"Oh? And what was wrong with your baby sis?"

Blackfire looked over her shoulder at the clock, then back at her boyfriend. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now I'm exhausted and I need my beauty sleep."

"Does that mean I can stay?"

Blackfire sighed, turning her back to him. "_Fine._"

Jason gave a girlish squeal, then scooted forward to spoon her, getting comfortable.

Blackfire, however, stiffened and looked over her shoulder, pointing her finger at him, "But no funny business, or you're walking with three legs."

Jason chuckled; she was so adorable when she was tired and cranky. "Okay." Her face smoothed out and she smiled at him, leaning in and kissing him; he returned it, then she broke it reluctantly. "Love you."

"Love you too," Blackfire sighed, closing her eyes as they resumed spooning. She felt his head fall in the crook of her shoulder, planting a soft kiss there before replacing his lips with his cheek. She had to admit...this kid was one hell of a cuddler.

And she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**The BlackX at the end was just a random thought; I love them ^.^ This chapter was a joy for me to write, and RobStar/BlackX parallels are the best :D**

**I'm sooo glad I got back into this story! Don't worry. Since I got a KindleFire, I recently found out that I could work on my fanfiction on it. So guess what I do when I get home? You guessed it ;DDD**

**As for the Tamaranian (Or Tameranean, maybe I should spell it like this now) I simply just made it up (What author doesn't? ;P) and type down what I saw and heard in my head.**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**


	5. Entries to Jake

**Hey guys. Miss me? XP**

* * *

Richard yawned, waking up just as the sun hit his face. He squinted his eyes.

Starfire, on the other hand, began smiling and stretching, careful not to thwack him in the face. "The star on your planet is quite energizing, is it not?" She blinked and opened her eyes.

He smiled sleepily, "Good morning to you too."

"It is..." Starfire sat up, cupping the side of his face,"a pleasant morning..." and she leaned down, kissing him softly on the lips. Surprised but willing, he kissed her back with rising enthusiasm, braiding a hand through her locks. Surprising him further, she hitched a slender leg around his hip, pulling herself up and over on top of him. Her back arched as his hands roamed down that area, arms wrapping around his neck and fingers running through his dark hair.

The alieness giggled at her boyfriend's dazed look when she pulled back.

"Wow..." he said. "Feeling better, I see. Sleep well?"

She nodded. "You and Blackfire have given me hope." She ran the back of her hand down his cheek and jawline. "I thank you again."

"I welcome you."

She giggled again as he kissed her.

* * *

Dove looked up from stirring her coffee as Starfire entered the room. "Hello, friend! My apologies for my...behavior the day previously."

"It's okay, Starfire. Just as long as you're back to your bubbly self."

"YAY!" Starfire hugged her tight. "I am the thrilled! I was doing the hoping that you would still be my friend!"

"Of course! Now _can-you-please-let-me-go?_" Dove gasped out. "_Kinda squeezing out the air supply there_!"

Starfire released her grip and giggled, then the Ops doors opened. The empath and terrakinetic girl walked in. The alieness squealed, "Good morning my friends who I hold so dear!" She reached for them and squeezed them tight.

"Do Tamaraneans go through PMSing?" Terra asked Raven over Starfire's shoulder, patting her back. Raven shrugged.

Starfire, oblivious to the exchange, just pulled away and giggled. "Who witholds the hunger? Shall we break the fast?"

"I'M GAME!" Cyborg and Beast Boy boomed, barging in the room as if they had been listening in the entire time. Speeding to the kitchen, the two best friends nearly knocked over Raven and Terra; Beast Boy caught Raven before she could fall, giving her a kiss on the cheek in greeting, then raced Cyborg over to the refrigerator.

Terra protested from where she sat on the floor, and Cyborg went to go help her up; at that moment, Nightwing came in the room, coated in a light layer of sweat from his morning workout. Raven greeted him, then walked over to the couch and sat down. Since her teammates were busy with each other, she pulled her journal out from her cloak and opened it.

**Jake, you there? **she wrote. Her sentence then disappeared, her neat cursive replaced by a sinister scrawl, glowing a bright red, and Raven could almost see the flames beneath the beautiful glow.

**_Hello, sister. How was your slumber? _**

Raven smiled faintly.** Quite well. I had...company, so to speak.**

**_Oh really? Ha! Wait til Jesse and Jared find out!_**

**Jacob, if you tell them, if you even open your mouth, the minute I hear a vowel, my foot is going so FAR-**

**_Easy, Grasshopper, or I'm telling Mom._**

**Arella is NOT your mom.**

**_Yeah, well, we are living with the woman, and since we are demons, we can appear however the hell we want. _**

**Great. Now I'm gonna have to deal with three genderbent versions of me.**

_**Love you too. Why you gotta be so mean? Dad killed our mother and tried to kill the rest of us because he thought we'd end up like you. Jesse, Jared, me, and you are the only ones left. We were lucky Arella took us in when she found us.**  
_

**I know...If I was aware, I would've come to get you guys myself.**_**  
**_

_**We didn't want to trouble you. Think of this, sister-it's already enough that your Titan friends accepted you. At least you're half-demon.**_

**I know that too. **

_**Tell me then?**_

**What?**

_**Does your Beast Boy have any sisters? Or cousins? I'm not choosey!**_

**Don't start.**

_**Aww come ooon! No one wants to date demon spawn. Aren't there, like, 'changelings' other than him?**_

**I'm not sure. He was bitten by a green monkey that had a virus.**

_**Green monkey you say?**_

**Yes, why?**

**..._Nothing_.**

**Jacob...**

_**I said nothing.**_

**Jake, you can't be saying that you know something. We have enough 'discovered siblings' already. Nightwing's got his sister, Starfire has a sister and missing brother, no one knows I've got you guys, and now you're telling me Beast Boy has family yet to be discovered too? Who's next, Cyborg?**

_**I did not say that, I was just thinking about that strange green monkey, that's all...but it would be nice to find someone.**_

**The right person will come around. You just have to be patient.**

**_I understand_...**

Raven looked around herself, then wrote,** Would it be alright if I stop by to...visit sometime at moonrise? Would...would Mom mind?**

_**I will ask her when she comes back home. We do not know of her whereabouts. I have to go, Pride. I have some business to take care of with our brothers. When I'm free, I will tell you then. But don't be surprised if Jess or Jare gives you the okay instead.**_

**Alright. Talk to you later.**

**_Okay_.**

**Don't devour any souls. **She was fighting another smile now.

_**Are you kidding? Mom would kill me!**_

Raven stiffled a dark giggle.

"Raven?"

She jumped at the sound of Beast Boy's voice, sheathing her journal in her cloak at blinding speed.

"May I help you?" she deadpanned.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "What'cha doooooin'?"

"None of your business," Raven muttered, and Beast Boy's ears perked up, his face falling in hurt. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so...bitchy."

"Is it that time of the month again?" Beast Boy asked, hopping over and onto the couch next to her. He wrapped his arm around her, fingers beginning to play with her purple locks. "I can go to the store and get you your dark chocolate, just like you like it."

Raven's lips pursed, curving up on one side as she shook her head. "No. 'S not my period."

"Emoticlone issues?"

She shook her head again, "No."

"Demonic issues?"

She gave him that. "Somewhat. It's kind of personal...Can we not...?"

"Sure, sure. We don't have to talk about it now," said Beast Boy, and she twisted on her side, molding herself into his. "But if you ever wanna talk about it..."

Raven lifted her head, bringing their faces closer. "You'll be the first person I go to. I promise." And she sealed it with a peck, bringing her favorite smile across his face.

"FRIENDS!" Starfire announced, carrying a bowl of...something Tamaranean, eagerly walking out of the kitchen. "Who would like some of my famous FRIED GLORGFORQ BOL-!" Her eyes shot ahead and she gasped loudly, the bowl falling from her hands, shattering against the floor, shards scattering everywhere. Every one of her teammates cried out in concern, jumping at the sound and Nightwing was the first to be at Starfire's side. Glass crunched underneath her bare feet as she shifted from foot to foot. Her eyes were wide as saucers, mouth agape, shock plastered across her beautiful face.

Nightwing placed his hand against the small of her back, eyes narrowing slightly but still showed his love and concern. "What is it, Kori?" His voice was almost hoarse.

Her eyes remained on the window, where she had seen a bright blue star sparkle, forming into a streak as it soared towards the earth's surface. She knew that streak anywhere. Breath hitching unevenly in her throat, she waited until she heard a faint explosion, before she came back to reality. Eyes of the ones she loved and held dear were still on her, waiting for the Tamaranean princess to speak.

She didn't give a full explanation. But she did utter one word, her voice in a broken, yet unyieldingly happy, whisper.

"_Ryand'r_."

* * *

**Short chappie AND a cliffy? Oh I am so evil X3**

**But the next one is definitely longer, believe me ;D **


End file.
